This study will investigate the effectiveness of establishing explicit treatment contracts with alcoholic inpatients and will examine some of the parameters which influence the effectiveness of such contracts. Three kinds of contract with varying degrees of patient involvement will be compared and will be evaluated against the alternative of no contract. Patient characteristics that differentially relate to the effectiveness of each type of contract will also be explored.